May I Ask You Something?
by Aiiriika
Summary: The ghost of Slytherin house decided to have an interesting conversation with the dreamer of Ravenclaw. Telling her how similar she was to the old ghost's lover. Who this might be, we may never know... But Luna certain does. ONE-SHOT.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or the concept of Harry Potter, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Night time at Hogwarts castle, and the students had just begun eating their dinner. The table was set with various delicacies that would suit the taste of any individual. Everyone was calmly eating their meals, while conversing with each other's house mates. Some Gryffindor students were eating rather vigorously, while the Hufflepuffs ate rather less, due to talking with their housemates more than eating. The Ravenclaws were doing their assignments as they ate, while the Slytherins just ate calmly, minding their own business and ignoring the other houses. Majority of the students were in the Great hall, except for a certain long blonde hair Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood. Down one of the halls, Luna was busy reading a book she borrowed from the library, about magical creatures of light and dark. Despite being alone, she could feel her surroundings getting colder and she could see the cold from her breath. Without looking up from her book, she spoke in her innocent and dreamy like voice.

"Hello, Bloody Baron…" Luna said. Floating before her was the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin house. Luna calmly closed her book and looked up at the specter. She could easily see through him, but she could also see the bloody scar that killed him and made him what he is today.

"Ms. Lovegood… You are not in the Great Hall. Shouldn't you be eating?" He asked. She gave him a gentle smile and shakes her head.

"I already had my daily dose of pudding for the night and I wanted to read alone" She answered.

"Why not read in the library or the Ravenclaw common rooms?" He suggested.

"Both areas are surprisingly noisy today. I didn't like the sound, so I went into one of the rarely visited hallways, hoping to find peace and quiet" She answered again. The ghost nodded at her reply and looked down at the book she was reading a while ago.

"What is your book about?" He asked.

"It's about the magical creatures of the Light and Dark. I'm easily fascinated about learning new creatures. I've already read Newt Scamander's book on "Fantastic Beast and Where to find them" before it was a requirement in our class" She smiled as she spoke.

"You certainly are a worthy student of your house Ms. Lovegood" The baron chuckled.

"Am I? Not many people would agree with you. Many of them thing I am "loony", which I do not find all that insulting, seeing as it is their own opinion and not a general fact about myself." She said.

"You even talk like one, which speaks more about your House"

"My good Baron, may I ask you something… Why did you suddenly think of coming over to talk to me? I do not believe you came to me just for a simple chat, and with a Ravenclaw, for that matter" Luna asked. The question surprised the baron a little and replied with a chuckle.

"You are a sharp one Ms. Lovegood- "

"Luna… Please call me Luna" She corrected him. Wanting him to call her by her first name if he plans to interact with her more.

"Yes of course…Luna, you are a sharp one. Yes, I did not just come over here for a simple conversation. I was simply… Intrigued" He answered.

"Intrigued? By me? How so?" She asked.

"You remind me of someone. Someone very close to my heart… Someone who turned me into the man I am today. I will not say names, but you remind me of her, in so many ways" He answered. Luna looked at the Slytherin ghost more carefully and tilted her head in confusion.

"From a simple conversation with me, how can you tell that I am like the person you are talking about?" The baron chuckled and shakes his head.

"It's not just from this… I have been observing you for a while now" He said.

"A bit strange but do go on" She said

"When I first heard of you, I could hear from some of my little snakes that you are a very odd child. Curiosity got the better of me, and I had to see what they were talking about. All I saw was a beautiful young lady who knew that she was different from everyone around her, and no shoes on for that matter" He continued

"The nargles often take them from me sometimes. They love to hide in mistletoes you know" She answer, to which she received a chuckle from the baron.

"But not only were you beautiful, one that would rival my once beloved, but you are also not afraid to speak your mind. Talking about creatures like your nargles and your crumple snork-… something"

"Crumple Horned Snorkack" She corrected.

"Yes that… These creatures, that others claim to be false but you believe to be real, is not something people can easily say out loud. But you are someone who does this… And so, did she" He said.

"She must be a lovely person" Luna commented. She started walking down the halls as the Baron floated by her side.

"That she was, and she still is. She loved to learn, much like you, and her mother"

"Her mother?" Luna asked. He nodded.

"She was just as beautiful as her mother, strict yet beautiful and intelligent. Along with her four friends, they could do almost anything" He commented.

"Why am I sensing… that she did not have a happy ending…?" She asked. The baron then stopped floating and looked down at the chains that surround him, his body, arms and hands. She stopped and turned to look at the Baron.

"Yes, she did not… In the end she was killed in the hands of a monster… All because she wanted to be better, better than her mother, better than anyone" The baron said.

"I'm not like that…" Luna said

"No… you are better" He looked at Luna and smiled. Luna returned his smile and looked at the book in her arms and then back at him.

"Beautiful and intelligent… I do not believe I see myself as such" She said as she shakes her head, giggling at her words.

"True, but maybe someone does" The Baron replied.

"… You must… have really loved her, didn't you?" She asked. The Baron looked at her and gave a gentle smile. Luna's eyes widen in surprise, for she has never seen the Baron smile like that before.

"I did… And I still do to this day… Which is why I have these chains, to remind me of the sin that I've committed upon her. For she did not deserve such a death… But this is the death that I certainly deserved." Luna looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"That may be true, but I am sure that deep down she forgives you and that maybe… She is just too shy to tell you that she is sorry and forgives you. Because I know I would if I were in her situation right now" She said. The baron looked at her in awe as she spoke these words, thinking that there might be hope for him and herself.

"I must be off now good Baron, or else I'll be caught after curfew in the halls… It was certainly nice talking with you" Luna said as she smiled and turned her back to the Baron, about to take her leave.

"It was nice talking to you as well Luna" He gave a light bow. Luna giggled and started skipping off. The Baron was about to phase through a wall when he suddenly heard Luna stop skipping and call out to him.

"Oh, and Baron… I'm sure you and The Grey Lady… or should I say Helena Ravenclaw… Might be able to talk this out if you two so wish" She wink towards him and continues to skip away as she turned a corner. The baron, now having a surprised look on his face, shakes his head and smirks.

"She is basically a splitting personality of Helena…" He said as he phased through the wall next to him.

* * *

 **-THE END-**

 **Thank you for reading! A part two will be out but it will be its own separate one shot such as this. This time with Draco and The Grey Lady.**


End file.
